Duskbringer
Duskbringer is Darkmoon's OC. Do not steal!!! Made for the Hidden Canon character contest. A P P E A R A N C E He has dark purple main scales, black underscales, silvery lavender eyes, and indigo wing membranes. His spines are lavender, the same shade as his eyes. He wore a plain silver bracelet, made of twisted wires. He made it himself when he went to school. After moving to the volcano, his scales dulled. They were less shiny, and he got a few burns on his sides. He got a scar from a shard of obsidian that trailed down his neck. P E R S O N A L I T Y He was willing to sacrifice a lot for his family. He was an artist, and he was very creative. He drew inspiration from the things around him. He was usually very kind, but became cold and harsh around those he disliked, such as Darkstalker. A B I L I T I E S He can breathe fire and blend in with the shadows. He had no moon powers. He was pretty ordinary. H I S T O R Y Duskbringer was born on a night with one half moon and two crescent moons. His older sister Halfmoon had been born six months ago, and his younger sister Crescent hatched a day after him. His parents were very poor, and so he had a hard life. Settingsun worked as a librarian, and Daycaller was a teacher. They lived almost at the bottom of the cliff where the NightWings used to live. He and his siblings went to school starting when they were one year old. Dusk made three friends in his first year: Lifegiver, Moonclaw, and Lightstorm. They stayed friends until death. None of his friends and family really trusted or liked Darkstalker. They were wary if him and his powers. Eventually they were proven right when Darkstalker put the control spell on Arctic and the tribe fled. When he turned five, he dropped out of school to be a servant. He added to his family's income, and they were able to have a better life. He was seven years old when the SeaWings came to the Night Kingdom. Duskbringer trusted Fathom, unlike Darkstalker. When Indigo and Fathom were lost in the palace halls, Dusk led them beck to their room. He saw them around the palace a few more times before the kingdom was abandoned. He met Silvermoon at the Glass Jubilee. They enjoyed the party and hung out near the musicians, as well as admiring the glasswork. They were not near the game tent when Darkstalker was nearly killed. When Darkstalker came back from saving Whiteout, Dusk and his friends watched Arctic's death. They were among the first to flee. He lost Halfmoon in the journey to the volcano. Once the queen established her fortress, Duskbringer resumed being a servant. He and his sfamily, along with Silvermoon, had a small hut. He was killed at the age of 74 when a lava flow destroyed his hut. He stayed in the little wooden house longer than the others to make sure that his family was safe, and the lava killed him. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Settingsun: Dusk had a good relationship with his father, and they both cared a lot for Crescent and Halfmoon. Daycaller: While he and his mother had a few diaagreements, they still cared about each other and grieved the loss of their humble home in the cliff. Halfmoon: Dusk loved his older sister, and he was deeply saddened by her death when she was only 8 years old. Crescent: He and his younger sister bonded over the death of their other sibling. They also both liked similar things, and he enjoyed the stories she wrote. Silvermoon: He loved the beautiful NightWing. They spent 67 years together, and had a deep bond. Darksun: He gave his daughter the best life he could, and they had many years together. She was 58 when he died, and was already a mother of two. Moonclaw: Moonclaw was the brother that Dusk never had. Moonclaw cared for Darksun like a niece. Lifegiver: Duskbringer always admired her intelligence, but never really thought of her in a romantic way. Lightstorm: At one time, he thought that they might be mates. He realized after he met Silvermoon that he loved Silver more than he loved Light, but they were still friends. Darkstalker: Duskbringer never trusted the hybrid, but hated him after the tribe had to flee. Dusk blames Darkstalker for his death when he could have had 30-40 more years of life. Gallery File:0CA45A36-A9D6-4C65-8407-1CF7C0BC85E4.jpeg|Headshot by Yinjia96 Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)